The present invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal and, more particularly, to a hi-hat cymbal where the top and bottom cymbals are fixed in a closed position.
A hi-hat is a type of cymbal and stand used as a typical part of a drum kit by percussionists in rhythm and blues, hip-hop, disco, jazz, metal, rock and roll, house, reggae, and other forms of contemporary popular music. It is a standard part of the modern drum kit. The hi-hat consists of two cymbals that are mounted on a stand, one on top of the other, and a pedal which can be used to clash and hold the cymbals together.
When playing a drum set with double bass pedals, one cannot have a foot on the hi-hat pedal. To compensate for this, a drop clutch may be used which releases the top cymbal onto the bottom. The drop clutch is held up by a lever that may be hit with a stick which unhooks from the top cymbal. However, it is easy to miss the lever, or hit the cymbals too hard and cause the lever to re-engage. This may cause a problem in the middle of a song.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hi-hat cymbal that is fixed in a closed position to prevent errors while playing.